


ABC Challenge

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-06
Updated: 2001-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABC Challenge response written for Rhiannon's List, rediscovered 3/31/10. HLTR poem written 5/6/01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I neglect my Chief Muse for too long....Written for the ABC Challenge on Rhiannon's List.

A is for Amanda,  
Because there's no one quite like her,  
Charming to a fault,  
Devious when crossed,  
Expecting everyone to help her  
For that's how she's played the  
Game for years  
How she's lived this long  
Is anyone's guess  
Just because she thought she'd pay a favor,  
Kalas nearly killed her and then some  
Love's been a sport to her for many a year,  
Money a thing to beg, borrow, or steal,  
Never a thought to consequences until  
One pre-immortal cop crossed her path and thus  
Put a price on just what she'd done  
Quite the shock that was, 'tis true, but the  
Raven didn't quote nevermore  
Still she dances through life  
Taking what she will  
Understanding she's only saved her  
Valor for her closest friends  
Will be Nick's greatest challenge  
Yet somehow I think he will figure it out:  
Zeus may yet be cursed in the process


End file.
